


The Visionaries

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of hurt Team Free Will, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: The Visionaries keep Seattle safe against those who would do its citizens harm. They are Bombshell, Vixen and Crystal.





	The Visionaries

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Jo Meg Pam.

Hellhound stared daggers at Jo—a.k.a. Bombshell—as she kept watch over him, gun pointed at his chest. They were in an open bank vault in the middle of Seattle. She was pissed that she hadn’t had a chance to finish him with a frag grenade, but Meg—Vixen—had pointed out that they needed him alive for the city to not come breathing down their necks. Pamela—Crystal—had agreed that killing Hellhound would be a bad move for The Visionaries to make.

“C’mon, darling, the D.A. hasn’t got a thing on me. I’m clean. Let me go and I’ll forget this ever happened,” Hellhound simpered, deep red dog head shaped mask hiding most of his face. But there was no mistaking his smooth, British accent.

“Actually,” Jo flipped the end of her blond French plait over her shoulder, “I’d rather blow you to pieces.” Her shoulders were tense under her bright red and yellow costume, hi-tech not-spandex keeping her at just the right temperature and hugging her curves in ways she knew boys and men fantasized about.

“Promises, promises...”

“Yeah, sure, if you like the idea of your teeth hanging off the wall with some of your brains. Sure, it’s a promise. Just not right now.” Jo glowered at Hellhound. She wanted to find out who he really was, but was under strict orders not to remove his mask.

Hellhound shifted on his feet, pulling at his restraints and Jo tensed her gun arm. She’d shoot if he gave her reason, no doubt about it. _Gimme a reason, dammit. You asshole_. Normally Jo wouldn’t get so worked up about the criminal trash they tracked, but the asshole in front of her had landed three pals of The Visionaries in hospital. The Winchester brothers and their friend Castiel Novak. The lawyer, engineer and doctor had done a lot for The Visionaries over the years.

This asshole had picked the wrong humans to play with.

Finally Jo could hear sirens in the distance. Once the cops arrived to arrest Hellhound, Jo would be able to go join Meg and Pamela who were running surveillance on what they suspected was the factory where a new illicit street drug was being manufactured. They weren’t going to go in without knowing for sure, and without all of them there.

“Bombshell!” greeted one of the cops from behind her. Jo didn’t look at him, but she recognized his voice.

“Hey, Garth. Think you can take over?” Jo smiled. She popped an SD card out of her mask camera.

“Sure thing. You got a video?”

Jo held out her left hand with the SD card. “Everything up until you just arrived.”

Garth took the SD card and the sound of booted feet filled the vault. “Great. I guess you got places to be?” The officer pointed his gun at Hellhound as his backup filed in.

Two officers came to a stop either side of Hellhound, Jo lowered her gun. “Always, sweetheart.” She gave Garth a smile, then turned and headed out.

“We’ll be having words!” Hellhound shouted after Jo. Instead of answering him, Jo raised her left hand behind her and gave the asshole the finger.

***

Another day, another bunch of scumbags taken off the streets. Jo was between Pamela and Meg as they channel hopped, pizza box on her lap. The factory had been taken out and local vice had been very happy to see the new nightmare taken off the streets.

Meg blinked and the channel changed again. Jo picked up another slice of pepperoni pizza. The three of them were in yoga pants and old t-shirts—chilling the fuck out.

“Earlier today, The Visionaries’ own Bombshell helped put an end to Hellhound’s month long reign of terror, after cornering him in-”

“We don’t need to hear this,” Pamela groaned, “find something else.”

Meg blinked again.

Their big ass TV was filled with a scene from _The Walking Dead_.

“Oh, forgot this was on!” Meg sat up a little straighter and grabbed another slice of pizza. “It’s just started.”

Jo swallowed and looked to Pamela. “You haven’t had any visions of zombies, right?”

Pamela leaned over and kissed the top of Jo’s head. “None. But we can take down zombies. Your bullets. My foresight. Meg’s tele-”

“That’s telekinesis, Kyle!” Meg punched a fist in the air, pizza slice hovering above it.

“What she said.” Pamela kissed Jo’s cheek. “Don’t worry.”

“Can we visit Dean, Sam and Cas tomorrow?” Jo asked, snuggling a little closer to Pamela. Zombies moaned on the TV.

“So long as nothing comes up, sure.” Pamela put and arm around Jo and stroked her arm.

Seattle was safe for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
